


The Very Model Of

by minkhollow



Category: St. Trinian's (2007)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Cheltenham, Annabelle threw herself into being a model student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Model Of

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _And when she was good, she was very, very good/But when she was bad she was horrid._  
> I can't make any claim of ownership here, though I'm sure the girls would find it hilarious if I did. I'm just borrowing for fun and awesomeness.

At Cheltenham, Annabelle threw herself into being a model student.

There weren't many other options open to her; Verity Thwaites and her cronies saw to that. She didn't feel at home much of anywhere within the school's social climate. It stood to reason that good marks and outstanding conduct would see her on to good things once she left school.

Besides, it kept her from having the time to concentrate on what she wished she could be doing.

She wanted to beat Verity's pretty little head in without leaving a trace of evidence. She wanted to snog one of the popular girls in full view of the school, and watch with glee as their reputation spiralled out of control (her own could hardly get any worse, as things stood, so it came in at a distant second thought). She wanted to lift something precious out from under everyone's noses, and only attract notice as the girl who had found it. But she kept those urges at bay by focusing on her studies, and if everyone else thought she was a swotty waste of time - well, they all found her a waste of time anyway, so it wasn't much of a loss.

And then her father told her he was entrusting her to the care of an aunt Annabelle had only met once or twice - and thought quite mad, after meeting her - and the company of a lot of delinquent girls whom no one else would dare attempt to educate. She fought the idea for months; she'd worked so hard in part to impress him, and this was the thanks she got? She didn't want to go to such a strange new school, and she had every intention of fighting the matter.

But within the first week, she realised there was a certain freedom to be had at St. Trinian's, a sort that she wasn't likely to find anywhere else. Aunt Camilla wasn't quite so horrid, from a more grown-up perspective than Annabelle had had at seven, and the other girls seemed to mind more that she fought her devious instincts than that she had them at all. Still, she couldn't just laugh off her old habits.

At least, she couldn't until it turned out that her father didn't actually care what happened to her. Something snapped, when she watched that camera feed; if she wasn't impressing him, and apparently never had at all, then why try to impress anyone but herself?


End file.
